For The Sake Retrograde Bloodline
by Lutung
Summary: Prologue - Hai Kemarilah... Para perwakilan klan madararui sedang berkumpul! - Cerita seputar ROMA, rapat yang diadakan 3 tahun sekali yang menentukan 2 perwakilan Klan Madararui untuk mendapatkan garis keturunan Retrograde dari cloning yang menggunakan Parasite kualitas A dengan pembagian DNA 50:50 antar 2 klan tersebut. Rating dapat berubah menjadi M saat diperlukan.


**For The Sake Retrograde Bloodlines**

**Author : Lutung**

**Tema cerita untuk sekarang : SciFi , Drama , Misteri , BL , Mpreg.**

**Character : Semua Karakter dari manga Love Pistol / Sex Pistol + Original Character.**

**Rate untuk sekarang : T* (Teen. Tapi akan berubah menjadi M jika diperlukan) **

* * *

_**Prologue - Hei, kemarilah... Para Perwakilan Klan sedang berkumpul!**_

Tap, Tap, Tap…

Suara derap langkah sepatu keluaran terbaru dari produsen sepatu jenis _Oxford Shoe_ yang terknal dengan dengan salah satu sepatunya yang termahal di dunia, _Testoni_. Suara langkahnya terdengar mantap berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang penuh cahaya matahari yang masuk dari puluhan kaca bertinggi enam meter yang disampingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang menampakan aksen arsitektur Eropa di siang hari itu.

"Cih, kenapa para tua bangka itu selalu mengadakan rapat di ruangan yang paling jauh di gubuk sialan ini, huh?" ucap seorang pria tegap berambut pirang klimis itu sembari mengenakan jas yang dibantu oleh kedua asistenya yang berpakaian ala pengawal pribadi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Madarame. Ibu anda sudah hadir," Sapa seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping pintu kayu berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan gerakan yang terlatih wanita yang kedua pipinya mulai memerah menyodorkan pulpen berlapis marmer pada pria di depanya.

"Gah… Sungguh aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini," ucapnya kesal sembari menandatangani pada sebuah buku dengan pulpen yang disodorkan wanita tersebut. setelah ditandatangani wanita tersebut memberikan tas kecil yang merupakan perlengkapan untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut kepada salah satu pengawal yang berjalan di belakang pria tersebut, dan sebelum pintu tertutup sang wanita berkata, "Semoga sukses, Tuan Madarame." dan BAM! Pintu kayu tersebut tertutup secara otomatis.

Terdengar alunan musik klasik Watermusic Suite No. 1F Major karya Georg Friedrich Handel mendengung dalam ruangan in-door yang tiap dindingnya dipenuhi kaca berukuran raksasa yang seolah menjadi dinding tersebut membiarkan sinar matahari menggantikan pencahayaan di ruangan berdekor arsitektur Baroque yang lebih mementingkan isi interiornya dengan lukisan dinding dua dimensi yang nampak tiga dimensi dan patung malaikat-malaikat kecil yang berpose centil. Pria yang baru saja masuk tersebut baru melangkah dua langkah untuk masuk kedalam kumpulan madararui dan beberapa jenis ape-men tersebut namun dia sudah dicegat oleh seorang wanita, "Nee.. Yone-chan kenapa baru datang jam segini…? Jangan selalu membuat ibumu cemas seperti ini," ucap wanita tersebut sembari mengipaskan kipas Bali bergambar Bunga Kamboja tersebut mengibas rambut hitam gelombangnya kebelakang,

Alisnya mengerut ke tengah dengan kesal Yonekuni menyambar segelas wine dari pelayan yang berjalan melaluinya di tenggaknya langsung sebelum menjawab, "Kaupikir siapa yang membuatku datang telat ke acara tolol ini, huh?" tak segan dia berkata kasar seperti itu pada ibunya yang nampak lebih muda dari umur aslinya.

"Heeh… jangan bilang kau telat karena kau baru selesai dari jadwal _seeding* _untuk hari ini?" tanya ibunya keheranan.

"Apalagi kalau bukan itu, huh?" dengan kesal ia menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau bukan tawaranya akan Madu** konsentrat 67% itu aku takkan mau menerimanya!" terlihat sekali bagaimana penampakan bentuk aslinya yang merupakan keturunan alligator tersebut membuat wanita yang merupakan ibunya mempunyai firasat untuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya sudahlah… biar cepat selesai aku akan segera meminta ketua pimpinan untuk masuk ke ruangan rapat." Hibur ibunya sembari menulis pesan di Iphone yang ia genggam.

"Tahun ini siapa pimpinan rapatnya?"

"Oh, si dia tuh." Tunjuk ibunya pada sekumpulan berjubah putih panjang yang mencolok sendiri dari gerombolan madararui dan ape-man yang dari matanya dapat dilihat aura penjilat. "Suaminya si Haigashira-ku yang bikin drama di restoran itu lho," jawab wanita tersebut dan wajahnya terlihat sumringah, "Ara… aku sudah tak sabar mendengar pengumuman siapa calon berikutnya di rapat nanti, fufufu…" dan tawa yang ia sembunyikan di balik kipas Bali nya.

"Oh, dia… bukankah istri pertamanya baru melahirkan anak kedua mereka?" celoteh Yonekuni mengamati seorang pria Prancis campuran Arab dengan jubah putih panjang khas negara Saudi Arabia dan di samping kanan kirinya yang merupakan istri pertama dan keduanya yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit kedua istri dari keturunan raja minyak tersebut berwarna mengikuti ibunya yang mulai berjalan ke arah selatan mengitari bagian prasmanan yang menyajikan berbagai macam sajian makanan hidangan yang dipenuhi dengan potongan kue yang tertata rapi di rak kecil bertingkat seperti tatanan kue untuk tea time.

"Iya," jawab ibunya singkat karena sibuk menikmati sepotong kue dari rak yang bertulis, _Lemon-Berry Meringue Cakes_. "Kata orang-orang sih, mereka sekalian mau memberi tahu tanggal syukuran buat anak ketiga mereka, soalnya khan anak ketiga yang kali ini tuh bayi pertama buat istri pertamanya."

_Like Hell I care!_ Batinku sembari menggeret wanita tua tersebut untuk segera berjalan lebih cepat agar tak berhenti berjalan. "Ayolah, kau bisa makan sepuasmu selesai rapat." Erangnya kesal melihat sikap rakus ibunya yang tak sedikit membuat kaum ape-man tertawa menyindir.

Tanpa sungkan Yonekuni memberikan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kegarangan alligator pada manusia kera betina yang tertawa geli saat melewatinya. Tentu saja siapapun yang melihat tatapanya akan merasakan bulunya bergidik ketakutan.

Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada di selatan, mereka semua yang masuk pintu pertama diberikan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dengan warna yang sesuai dengan jenis madararui mereka masing-masing. Langkah mereka berlanjut menyusuri ruangan serba putih dari dinding dan lantainya, tak ada hiasan ataupun lukisan, yang ada hanya ventilasi minim yang terpasang paling atas dari temboknya. Dua orang pria berbadan tegap gelap dengan pakaian ala Saudi Arabia menyambut Yonekuni dan wanita tersebut dengan menghentikan langkah pengawal mereka yang ketahuan masuk mengikuti tuanya.

Mencoba mengendalikan situasi, Yonekuni tersenyum lebar sembari memberi kode dengan tangan kananya ke arah belakang, "Kalian berdua, pergi."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada mahluk yang tak diinginkan, kedua pria tegap tersebut bersiul, kemudian dari celah ventilasi yang minim tersebut keluar dua ekor elang yang masuk secara berurutan, burung tersebut mendarat di lantai dan seketika berubah wujud menjadi dua orang pria berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan kacamata dan headset yang tertempel di masing-masing telinga kiri mereka.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pintu yang ada di depan mereka terbuka mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk, satu meter dari pintu tersebut sudah ada beberapa kepala pimpinan madararui dari penjuru dunia yang memakai topeng sesuai jenis perwakilan madararui mereka masing-masing. Sebuah Suasana rapat yang khas, meja oval yang berada di tengah ruangan, tiap kursi yang sudah tertempel nama anggota rapat dilengkapi dengan pelayan pribadi yang siap membawakan sajian hidangan yang berupa makanaan khas Arab yang terkenal dengan kebabnya.

Yonekuni dan ibunya pun duduk di kursi dan mereka mendapatkan kata sambutan dari perwakilan klan _Snake, _Aogiri. "Terlambat seperti biasa huh, Tuan Madarame Yonekuni?" ucapnya datar sembari menikmati segelas wine yang dibawakan pelayan untuknya yang berumur lebih tua 2 tahun dari umur Yonekuni. Ibunya yang merasakan "Killer aura" dari anaknya itu segera mencoba untuk tak membuat peristiwa yang dapat memalukan klan nya sendiri. "Hei, Ketua pimpinan sudah hadir disini," bisiknya yang membuat Yonekuni menekan tombol off pada "Killer Aura"nya.

Pintu kayu dari arah Barat terbuka membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut tertuju pada kumpulan pengawal berjubah putih lengkap dengan beberapa wanita bercadar memberikan jalan bagi pimpinan rapat tahun ini yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kedatanganya. Terlihat betapa ketatnya pengawasan terhadap pimpinan klan Elang, Pangeran Seth beserta dua istrinya yang kali ini sebagian mukanya tertutupi oleh cadar, tapi tetap saja Yonekuni tahu siapa istri kedua yang berbadan mungil dan bermata gelap tersebut, pria yang membuat drama di restoran kami dengan adegan "suami-menjemput-istrinya-yang-kabur"

"Cih, berlebihan sekali." desisnya yang malas untuk melihat ritual mereka yang menyambut anggota rapat dengan tontonan tarian perut gadis-gadis dengan lekuk tubuh yang membuatmu berpaling untuk melihatnya.

"Arab… minyak… Pangeran… emas…" melihat ibunya yang mendesis seperti itu semakin membuat Yonekuni ingin segera pergi dari rapat tiga tahunan ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rapat tiga tahunan yang telah menjadi tradisi yang dimulai dari abad ke-18 ini tak pernah gagal dilaksanakan, karena tujuan dari rapat ini sendiri menentukan nasib populasi Madararui dari segala klan di dunia ini.

Seketika suasana hening ketika Pangeran Seth duduk di ujung meja oval, tersenyum menyambut anggota rapatnya, "Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu berharga hadirin semua untuk mengikuti rapat tiga tahunan kita yang selama ini tak pernah gagal untuk dilaksanakan." Terlihat tatapan mata sinis antar klan yang dapat melihat arti dibalik senyuman Pangeran Seth yang iri dengan kekuasaan akan minyak di negaranya yang tak sedikit mempengaruhi pereknomian di negara mereka.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiranya, Tuan Joshua McBear sekaligus saya ucapkan selamat untuk Istri anda yang sedang mengandung calon penerus pemimpin yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai pimpinan klan Beruang."

"Thank you, pasti kami akan mengundang semua pimpinan klan saat perayaan kelahiran bayi pertama kami," ucapnya dengan yakin sembari tersenyum lembut pada istrinya yang juga membalas senyumanya tak memerdulikan sindiran pimpinan klan elang.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiranya, Tuan Izaak Horu." Menyapa seorang pria berkumis tipis di sekitar dagu dan bekas luka goresan panjang yang ada di pinggir bibirnya yang berumur sekitar 32 tahun tesebut, dengan potongan rambut ala prajurit militer mengenakan balutan busana jas buatan perancang yang terkenal dari negaranya, Tex Saverio. "Kalau tak salah aku mendengar sebuah berita kematian seekor komodo yang mati misterius di The Death Zoo Surabaya? Innalillahi… Kami turut prihatin mendengar kabar buruk tersebut"

"Cih," ucap Izak pelan dia memalingkan mukanya 'tuk menikmati wine-nya. "Terima kasih atas perhatianya," jawabnya singkat.

Sambutan Elangpun berlanjut pada klan Mermaid yang diwakili oleh Triton Shell, seorang pemuda belia yang nampak sekali perawakanya yang nampak sekali aura sensual dari gaya rambut lurus berwarna rumput laut yang menutupi leher jenjangnya, klan Injuninin (Dog Deity) yang diwakili oleh Inukai Taro yang tersenyum ketakutan saat tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan Yonekuni. Klan primata yang diwakili dua jenis yaitu orang utan dan gorilla, Nyonya Boren dan Tuan Dekaito kedua perwakilan tersebut nampak akrab hanya pada saat di depan umum saja. Klan Nekomata yang diwakili oleh ibu Yonekuni, yang mencoba me-lobi perusahaan pertambangan yang baru dibuka di negaranya untuk bekerjasama denganya. Dan tamu terkahir yang disengaja oleh Pangeran Seth untuk memanggil namanya paling terakhir,

"Terimakasih atas kehadiranya, Tuan Madarame Yonekuni," tersenyum misterius dengan mata yang seolah-olah sengaja memamerkan auranya. Yonekuni yang tak mau kalah juga menyebarkan aura predator-nya pada Pangeran Seth yang melanjutkan sambutanya dengan, "Kami semua yang ada di sini merasa tersanjung dengan kehadiran Madarame di sela kesibukanya yang _berternak lebah madu hutan_***," nampak sekali bagaimana nada bicara Pangeran Seth menyapa sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kini menjadi rival dalam berbisnis.

"You're welcome, sebuah penghormatan bagi saya untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat 3 tahunan yang sudah merupakan sebuah tradisi bagi madararui di seluruh dunia, walau dari tahun ke tahun pesertanya berkurang karena banyaknya penyelewengan kekuasaan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pemimpin rapat," sindir Yonekani yang tak mau kalah, batin Yonekani berkata, _"Kaupikir kau bisa membodohi middle dan light seeds dengan anak keduamu yang sebenarnya tak ada gen hewan bersayap sama sekali, huh! Sampai sejauh inikah kau mencoba menghindari tradisi ini?!" _erangnya kesal.

Suasana menjadi hening dan seluruh mata tertuju pada Pangeran Seth yang tetap tersenyum ramah. Bukan seorang Pangeran jika dia tak dapat mengatasi hal sepele ini, dengan sigap Pangeran Seth mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh ajudanya untuk mengeluarkan pihak-pihak luar yang tak berkepentingan di ruangan tersebut, para pelayan pribadi yang tadi disiapkan untuk masing-masing pimpinan klan menyingkir dan berjalan secara urutan menghilang dari ruangan melalui sebuah pintu. Satu pintu yang hanya terbuka dan tertutup oleh seorang kaki tangan dari satuan pengawal pribadi Pangeran Seth yang tak menyukai _intruder _berada dalam rapat yang ia pimpin sekarang ini.

**_Kriieeekkkk…._**

**_BAAATTAAM…!_**

Pintupun tertutup rapat dan para penjaga menyiapkan diri pada posisinya masing-masing. Ada pasukan darat yang mengerahkan prajuritnya bersiap di titik-titik yang rawan akan penyeludup, pengawas yang bekerja di balik layar computer mengawasi gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan yang mendeteksinya menggunakan satelit khusus, tak lupa pengawsan lewat udara yang dikerahkan oleh Angkatan Udara dengan beberapa helikopter yang berisi dua orang juru tembak mengitari di sekitar kawasan tersebut. Seolah-olah mengalahkan pengawasan rapat yang ada di White House. Tentu saja, Pembahasan tentang Madararui sangat fatal bagi klan Ape-Man yang dengan mudahnya menggunakan isu tersebut untuk menutupi kebohongan yang sedang mereka coba tutupi dari publik. Lagipula… Seiring waktu berjalan, Ape-Man tak sadar akan populasi Madararui yang tahun ini terdata telah mencapai 41% dari total populasi di dunia. Entah apa tujuan dibalik pertumbuhan Madararui yang meningkat tersebut dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan Ape-man atau peningkatan pertumbuhan tersebut hanyalah sebuah naluri kaum Madararui yang ingin meneruskan keturunanya.

Walaupun begitu, layaknya kaum Ape-Man yang memiliki segala permasalahan yang bergejolak antar sesamanya yang berakar dari Ego mereka sendiri, Kaum Madararuipun juga begitu dengan dalih meneruskan keturunan, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memiliki garis keturunan Retro-grade. Segala upaya dilakukan termasuk melakukan upaya cloning dari segala Madararui yang memiliki hubungan darah terdekat dengan keturunan Retro-grade. Para Pemimpin Klan yang merasakan timbulnya suatu kecurangan dan korupsi yang merugikan banyak pihak dengan program cloning Retro-grade yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh golongan Heavy dan Middle Seeds yang mempunyai reputasi lebih dari Light Seeds, maka pada pertengahan abad ke-19 para pemimpin klan dari setiap penjuru dunia berkumpul dan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan membahas permasalahan yang terjadi pada akhir abad 18 yang di akhir rapat tersebut terciptalah sebuah Asosiasi ROMA. Sebuah rapat tradisi tiga tahunan yang biasa diberi julukan _Reproduce Madararui Returner to Ancestry_ atau disingkat dengan ROMA. Rapat kali ini merupakan pelaksanaan rapat untuk yang ke-91 dengan peserta undangan lebih dari 22 dan kehadiran peserta tetap sekitar 13 dari undangan peserta tersebut. Rapat tersebut tiap tahunya berpindah-pindah seiiring menyesuaikan dengan lokasi tempat tinggal pemimpin rapat tersebut, dengan begitu pemimpin rapat yang sekaligus sebagai tuan rumah selama jabatanya menyiapkan segala kebutuhan bagi peserta rapat dari seluruh dunia, dia pulalah yang bertanggung jawab dengan segala biaya keperluan yang dibutuhkan selama 3 tahun ia memimpin tersebut.

Secara garis besar, tujuan diadakanya ROMA adalah menentukan siapa saja yang berhak mendapatkan fasilitas dan wewenang melakukan cloning yang DNA-nya dibagi menjadi dua klan yang terpilih dengan prosentase 50:50. Parasite A++ yang dibuat khusus selama dua setengah tahun tersebut mengandung DNA Retrograde yang menjamin kelahirannya akan menghasilkan garis keturunan Retrograde dengan DNA dari kedua klan tersebut.

Dan terpilihnya dua klan yang beruntung tersebut ditentukan pada pelaksanaan rapat ROMA. Yang tak jarang, memakan waktu 2-4,5 bulan untuk mencapai kesepakatan. Informasi saat ini belum dapat menguak bagaimana mereka menentukanya dua klan terpilih dalam rapat tersebut maupun Pemimpin Rapat yang menentukan keputusan akhir hasil rapat, tak lupa dengan informasi bagaimana proses mereka menghasilkan Parasite A++ yang mengandung gen Retro-grade.

**Author Note :**

**_* Seeding_** : Sebuah julukan yang merupakan pekerjaan sampingan bagi Madararui Heavy Seeds yang berkenan membagikan benih spermanya pada siapapun Madararui yang menginginkanya. biasanya bisa didapatkan dengan tiga cara : (1) secara sukarela oleh Seeder (yang memberikan benih) kepada pihak Ovam (yang menginginkan benih sperma Heavy seed); (2) dengan perjanjian antara Seeder dan Ovam yang biasanya dengan memberikan royalty oleh Ovam kepada Seeder yang telah memberikan jasanya; (3) Berdasarkan keputusan pimpinan ROMA yang mengikat Seeder membagikan benih spermanya kepada Ovam yang ditunjuk.

**_** Madu_** : Madu dalam cerita ini madu mentah murni yang belum diolah, Madu di jaman sekarang menjadi sangat mahal dikarenakan faktor pemburuan besar-besaran lebah hutan asli yang digunakan oleh negara-negara industry untuk keperluan pengobatan dengan mengekstrak cairan racun dari lebah hutan tersebut. Madu yang dijual di pasaran seperti yang sering kalian temukan di mini market dengan harga yang paling murah hanya mengandung konsentrat 12% dan yang paling mahal yang dipasarkan secara umum hanya mengandung 40,5% dan konsentrat tertinggi yang pernah dimiliki secara utuh adalah 82,34% yang dijadikan warisan turun temurun bagi penerus kerjaan Arab Saudi.

**_*** Lebah Madu Hutan_** : Dengan fenomena populasi Lebah Madu Hutan yang turun drastic dan masuk dalam daftar hewan yang dilindungi, Berbagai negara khususnya Negara Maju menjadikan Lebah Madu Hutan saat ini menjadi salah satu serangga yang dilarang untuk diburu ataupun dikembangbiakan secara illegal. Tapi, tetap saja yang namanya manusia yang mencoba mencari keuntungan dengan jalan pintas mereka meng-kloning lebah madu dengan merekayasa genetika yang menghasilkan seekor lebah madu kembar siam yang memiliki dua tubuh namun dengan bagian organ dalam yang menempel satu sama lain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED ON "PART I - Hai kemarilah... hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, lho!"**_

* * *

**Terimakasih Reader dan Silent Reader yang sudah membaca karya saya! Apakah masih berminat untuk membaca cerita selanjutnya...? ataukah Reader punya unek2 atau pendapat atau kritik dan saran yang ingin disampaikan? Ketik saja langsung pada Review. :) **


End file.
